Jonas's little princess and the prank
by special agent Ali
Summary: Frankie is still learning from her brothers even at nine. She learns today her brothers don't have a sense of humor as she plays a funny joke on them and they don't laugh back.
1. The prank

"You know were going to get into huge trouble" the child squealed nervously into her walkie talkie as she finished up on Kevin then snapped a picture of him.

"No one said you had to help Sophie" the princess shot back exasperated as she finished Nick's makeup. She then snapped a picture with her camera.

"I'm done with Joe" Emily's voice rang out in a loud whisper as she took a picture of Joe.

"Good meet me at the poles now" Frankie ordered as she put away her stuff.

The three ran to the poles and then let out giggles. "Okay forget what I said you're a genius Frankster, the guys make cute girls" Sophie declared.

"Yep, but you are right, we should get going now" Frankie agreed and slid down the middle pole.

The two girls ran to the other poles and followed. It was about nine am on a Saturday morning.

The girls were bored and so what better way to start the day then to turn three rock stars into pretty women. They put curlers in their hair as best they could with awakening them.

Then they carefully applied makeup without waking them. Now they were running away carefully. They made it to the door as Stella Malone and Macy Misa walked in.

"Morning girls, bye girls, we'll be far away now" Frankie greeted and ran past them with the girls right behind her.

Stella and Macy shared inquisitive looks. "Something tells me our little princess played a prank on her cute brothers" Stella said and Macy nodded.

"Come on" she said and led the way upstairs.

She had to clutch her mouth as Nick had woken up and she caught Frankie's work as he sat up. It didn't work as Nick stood and she let out a fit of giggles.

"What?" he asked in a tired voice. Stella and Macy shrugged as they laughed.

"Nothing…Nicole" Stella gasped out. Nick lowered his eyes and stormed off to the bathroom.

"AHHHH" he screamed then ran back in and rudely woke Kevin and Joe.

"I'm going to kill Francesca" he said and pointed to the bathroom.

Joe and Kevin yawned but went to the bathroom and soon were wide awake like Nick.

"Count me in little bro…where is she girls?" Joe asked as he wiped the junk with his hand.

"Outside probably running as fast as she can with Emily and Sophie" Macy said.

That was all the guys needed they grabbed pants and shirts and quickly dressed then grabbed glasses and hats and stormed out.

"Francesca Nathalie Lucas…when we get our hands on you" all three said through gritted teeth.

They forgot the fans and ended up running from them as they searched for their sister while trying not to get mugged.

They soon had lost the fans splitting up and meeting back up after twisting down a few streets.

"Now where do we start? She can be anywhere?" Joe asked.

"I don't know but I am not stopping till I catch her" Nick answered.

"Francesca if you can hear us better come out now and we may not be so harsh" Kevin called but got no response.

"Lets split up again and call cells if you find them" Nick suggested and they took off.

The nine year old sure was laughing in the bushes in the park with her friends at their Polaroid's but that would soon end.

Boys just don't have a sense of humor it seemed.


	2. A JONAS payback

_Hi everyone, okay so reason it took so long to finish was cause I didn't know a good punishment for Frankie. I think hurting her is too easy and mean so doing it a bit different. _

The boys went all over town but couldn't locate their sister or the other girls and finally met up at the park.

Nick then heard the laughter in the bushes and grabbed Joe and Kevin's arms. He pulled them a few more feet away far out of hearing.

"Their over there but I don't want to hurt her really" he said and the two nodded.

"Me either, I guess were not very good murderers Nicholas" Joe agreed and he chuckled.

"It was a figure of speech Joseph but really I do want her punished just not physically" he answered.

"I knew that Nicholas sheesh and what do you have in mind Mr. genius?" Joe asked.

"I say we scare her" Kevin interrupted before Nick could respond.

Nick crossed her arms. "Go on" he prompted.

"Well I mean we tell her she is never allowed in our room ever again and we don't love her anymore" he suggested.

"That's a bit harsh" Joe said.

"I know but we look like women Joe and this makeup stuff feels so gross I wish we had stopped to wash it off" he protested.

"Okay fine but we can't do that act forever you know because we know its not true I still love her" Joe said.

Kevin nodded and slung his arm around Joe's shoulder. "Who said forever? This is just payback" he promised.

"Wait…I got a better idea" Nick said before they could walk over and Kevin sulked.

"It has to do with your idea" he added and Kevin nodded and Nick tore into the bushes.

"Hello little sister" he said and Frankie yelped and he grabbed the pictures.

"Well I hope these three pictures make you happy because this is all you own now, mom and dad saw us and they said they don't want such a mean girl in their house" he said.

Frankie gasped. "They did not! You're a liar Nicole" she said and then laughed and Nick gritted his teeth.

"It's the truth and even if they do forgive you we never will, your never allowed upstairs ever again and we'll never give you hugs and kisses" Kevin threw in trying to keep his voice steady.

It was a good thing he was very mad or else his voice would have been squeaky.

"No! Your lying too Kar…I mean Kevin!" she cried.

"Is he? Prove it Francesca because were really mad and those goes for you two little helpers" Joe reluctantly threw in.

Frankie shook her head and her two braids spun and hit her cheeks.

"I can't prove it but I know you three love me because I'm the princess, it was just a little joke!" she cried.

Nick shrugged. "Just because were siblings doesn't mean we have to like each other" he pointed out and she gasped.

"You guys are serious?" she asked and all three nodded.

Frankie burst into tears and threw herself out of the bush and Nick pushed her away not too forcefully but not too gently either.

"Goodbye Francesca" he said and took off running. Joe and Kevin followed and then Frankie and the girls chased them.

The six swung to the back streets and got into the back of the house without getting mugged and then the boys roped off the top stairs with Joe's bench he used to lift weights.

Frankie saw that and showed them her saddest face but all three just continued their work by putting stuff on top of the bench and storming off.

"Their so lying Frankie!" Sophie cried but Frankie didn't answer. She looked at the older girls sadly.

"Do you believe that Stella?" she asked and Stella nodded. "Of course" she said a bit quickly and Frankie sighed.

"Sure…" she said. "I think you two should go home cause I won't be much fun anymore" she told her friends.

"You can play at our house Sophie I'll bring you two over" Macy suggested and the three left.

Frankie went into her room and laid on her bed. She hugged her bear and closed her eyes tightly and hugged him just as tightly.

After she disappeared Stella knocked down the barrier and entered the room.

"Your never going to block me out so don't give me those looks" she said when they looked up.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked. Stella shook her head. "What did you all say to her?" she asked and they told her Kevin's dumb plan.

She folded her arms and gave Kevin a disappointed look. He buckled under it.

"Okay not my best plan but it's not like these two never make mistakes" he mutters and Stella rolls her eyes.

"Oh trust me Kev I seen those two's plans and all three of you never seem to think about how it could fail" she said.

She folds her arms and looks amused. "I mean sure you three look ridiculous so you taunt a nine year old, that's very mature" she adds.

"I got another idea" Kevin cries and raises a brow.

"This one is better, guys lets clean up the barricade while Stella makes a tiny suit" he said.

She raises a brow. "What? Us women need a date?" he said and Joe and Nick laugh.

"So we basically have to stay in this a little longer?" Nick asks and Kevin nods.

"Just till we end this payback" he said and the four got busy. Stella took one of the boys old worn out suits and altered it to a few sizes smaller.

The three then went downstairs and found Frankie was asleep which was good.

Carefully Kevin undid her clothing leaving her in her undies. She moaned but continued to sleep.

Worked quickly but carefully the guys dressed her in the altered suit that was now only a little bigger instead of a lot.

Nick then drew on her face with washable paint giving her a uni-brow and mustache and even a tiny beard.

Then they left the room and told Stella to awaken her. She waited till she was sure they were upstairs before awakening the child.

"The boys said they want to apologize for saying they don't love you" she said and Frankie smiled not realizing she had been dressed.

She jumped out of bed and then realized she had on a suit. "Let me guess they decided to go for a different payback" she said and Stella smiled.

She handed her a small mirror and the girl laughed. "I look silly but not as silly as my brothers" she said.

She hurried out and upstairs pleased the barricade was gone.

"Okay you guys got me I look silly too now" she said as the guys jumped up and photographed her.

"Not as silly as us, we thought making you a man was better than doing our original plan, we still love you kiddo" Kevin said.

She hugged him. "Good because I'd miss you guys so badly, it was only a little joke" she said.

"We know and it makes a good memory, Stella take a picture of us four together so we can finally take this stuff off" Joe said and Stella did.

Then the four Lucas's got back to their old selves and laughed at the Polaroid of themselves.

"That was funny, my next prank will be better" Frankie said then smiled at their glares.

"I mean what prank? I am not going to do those anymore" she corrected but her fingers were crossed behind her back and the three rolled their eyes and tickled her.

_Just a silly two-shot I love the princess she is crazy_


End file.
